Yugoslavia
'Yugoslavia' May be formed by: Any member of the South Slavic culture group Formation Requirements *not at war *Serbia exists and is either in the same sphere as your sphere owner or has just been released by a Great War OR all Serbian national cores are either owned by you, their owner is in your sphere or their owner is South Slavic and has relations of 100 or better with you *Bosnia exists and is either in the same sphere as your sphere owner or has just been released by a Great War OR all Bosnian national cores are either owned by you, their owner is in your sphere or their owner is South Slavic and has relations of 100 or better with you *Croatia exists and is either in the same sphere as your sphere owner or has just been released by a Great War OR all Croatian national cores are either owned by you, their owner is in your sphere or their owner is South Slavic and has relations of 100 or better with you This may look complicated, but what it means is: *if Serbia, Bosnia or Croatia exist and you're both in the same sphere, nothing else matters *if they've been released as a result of Great War dismantling, nothing else matters *assuming neither of the above is true, you need to either have their cores or their owner needs to be in your sphere... or they're owned by a South Slavic nation who's on good terms with you Formation Effects *+20 Prestige *all national core provinces have Yugoslavian cores added *all national core provinces for Serbia, Montenegro, Croatia, Bosnia and Slovenia have Yugoslavian cores added *Serb, Slovene, and Croat are added as accepted cultures *any country that is NOT South Slavic but is in your sphere will secede all Serbian, Bosnian or Croatian cores to you *any country that is South Slavic and either in your sphere, in the same sphere as you or has relations of 100 or better will receive the "Slavic Unification annexation event. They have a base 80% chance of accepting, with the following modifiers: **countries in your sphere or who are your vassal or in the same sphere as you will automatically agree **if they're a vassal (but not your vassal) they are less likely to agree **if they're part of a sphere but not part of the same sphere as you, they're less likely to agree **if they're in an alliance with you, they're more likely to agree Notes *Yugoslavia can be formed by an outside nation (with the exception of Austria, Hungary or Turkey). It requires that the forming country be a greater power and either own all Bosnian, Serbian and Croatian cores or have the core owners in their sphere. It will annex any of Serbia, Montenegro, Croatia, Bosnia or Slovenia that exist and are in your sphere and then release Yugoslavia as a vassal in your sphere... with Yugoslavian cores first removed from any provinces that are also your own cores. Note that if you own Albanian or Bulgarian core provinces when this is done, they will also receives Yugoslavian cores and be released as part of the country, but not otherwise. *Albania may be added to Yugoslavia either by Yugoslavia itself or its vassal overlord. This requires that Albanian cores are either all owned or the owner of those cores is in your sphere. This will annex the provinces to Yugoslavia and add Yugoslavian cores, as well as add Albanian as an accepted culture to Yugoslavia. *Yugoslavia may recede back into one of its forming countries if it is reduced to those core provinces and nothing else. *Once Yugoslavia has been formed, by anyone, it may never be formed again. The cores will never go away, however. *Greece may be added to Yugoslavia, in order to do so Greece must be a puppet or in the sphere of Yugoslavia and have no active truces with Yugoslavia. *Bulgaria may be added to Yugoslavia, in order to do so Bulgaria must be a puppet or in the sphere of Yugoslavia and have no active truces with Yugoslavia. *Sphere Annexing Bulgaria and/or Greece does not automatically make these nationalities accepted cultures within Yugoslavia. This must be done via seperate decision with high culture tech requirements. Category:European Countries Category:Countries Category:Unions Category:Formable Countries Category:Vassal Formable Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries